


Nothing Stays the Same Forever

by Dragongirl44



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gijingka, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl44/pseuds/Dragongirl44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends Lillian and Ryoko reunite on a grand adventure through the Pokemon world! Battling rivals, Gym Battles and Contests at every turn, and what's this mysterious curse that seems to only affect pokemon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you some of my chapters are absolute crap because I was overworking myself but I also believe that it's important to keep them as a reminder- apologies in advance, also chapters when the indentation are not present are my friend Blaze612's works- this was a collab story on Quotev- please enjoy and check it out on there!

It was a calm day in the small town of Pallet Town, the wind was nothing but a breeze and the sky was clear. A young girl was happily jogging down the path to the Pokemon professor's lab to begin her journey to be the best! This young girl's name was Lillian Sanders and she was super excited about getting her new Pokemon!  
  
' _I absolutely can't wait!_ ' She thought happily as she skipped down the path, her hand clutching the strap of her bag tightly. ' _I can't help but think something great is going to happen._ ' She could see the lab rising over the crest of a small hill and her smile grew ever wider. She and three others were to begin their journeys today, and she hoped to make a new friend. She couldn't decide on what pokemon she would get: the hot headed fire type, the calm and collected water type, the sunny and smart grass type, or the lovable normal type.   
  
She soon neared the doors and took a deep breath. She was early, she knew she was, but she wanted to have the best chance at getting the pokemon she wanted. Even if that meant being woken up an hour early, biking all the way here from Cerulean City, and still arriving thirty minutes early. Opening the doors and gaping at all the technology and people milling about, she walked into the doors and towards where she saw the Professor.  
  
"Ah, Lillian! You're a bit early aren't you? Come right in!"

* * *

A boat was coming into port near the base of Pallet Town. There, a young girl was unboarding and smiling jubilantly. She was finally here, and she was right on time! This girl was Ryoko Ann and she was determined to win every badge there was to win! But to do that, she would need a Pokemon and so here she was, all the way from New Bark Town, to see Professor Oak and begin her journey here in the Kanto Region. She could have started in Johto but then she would have had to wait longer, and she wasn't about to do that! Hiking her way from the port down towards the lab, she saw a male enter the lab. He looked as if he were a bit nervous, but that thought only made her even more jittery.  
  
' _I seriously can't wait! Forget walking, I'm running the rest of the way there!_ ' She hauled her pack onto her back and sprinted for the door just as another girl was walking past. She ran right into her and they were both knocked over.  
  
"Hey, watch were your going!" The pink haired girl snapped before picking herself up off the ground and looking down at Ryoko. "Well, aren't you going to say sorry?" Ryoko had the feeling that she and this girl would not get along no matter how hard she tried to be nice.  
  
"Sorry, now get moving before I push you over again." She glared down at her before simply turning and walking in the lab. Well then. Might as well get this show on the road shall we?


	2. Choosing the Unchosen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends Lillian and Ryoko reunite on a grand adventure through the Pokemon world! Battling rivals, Gym Battles and Contests at every turn, and what's this mysterious curse that seems to only affect pokemon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's evil huh? When I created her I imagined her a more feminine version of Gary Oak...yeah kinda cliche I know but like Gary Oak she will get better over time- don't worry!

Ryoko P.O.V  
  
        As I wandered further in, I looked around at all the different machines and test tubes that were around. I have to admit, this is different than I expected it to be. Growing up in New Bark Town and living next to Professor Elm's Pokemon Lab, you grow up around all the tech and test stuff but Professor Elm's seems to be more....update I suppose is the word. When I finally reach the Professor, I spot 3 other kids already there, one of them being the pink haired girl that I ran into and the nervous brunette male at the door. I then spot a young blonde chatting with Professor Oak himself near the machines. I went and sat by the others and tried to listen in on the conversation.  
  
        "Oh sweet! Really Professor?" She asked him. It seems as though I'm catching the tail end of the conversation between them.  
  
        "Well first come, first serve as they say. And I don't think the others will be mad about it." He responded.  
  
        "Hmph! I should get to choose first no matter what! I AM going to be the best trainer." Said the pink haired girl. However her statement went ignored as the Professor lead us over to where the Pokemon were. I looked in excitement as I saw them all play around with each other. Well almost all at least. Bulbasaur and Eevee were playing tag and Bulbasaur was it. He was trying to tag Eevee, although Eevee seemed to be to fast even if it was going easy on the Bulbasaur. Squirtle was watching them as though they were complete morons for playing such a game. But as I looked around I noticed a Charmander sitting by himself in the corner. I was about to go over when the Professor started his introduction.  
  
        "Welcome young trainers! I'm very happy to see you all! As you know, a trainer normally starts their journey at the age of ten. But for reasons, that you do not have to specify, you four had to wait two years longer. Which is why I chose this year to have extra pokemon, so you could finally choose your starter and get started on your journey!" He told us smiling wide. I mentally sighed in relief. So it wasn't just me after all.  
  
        "Now with that said, I believe that we should go from who got here first to the last person." He said as we all looked over to the blonde girl. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and waved.  
  
        "Yeah...I got here thirty minutes early. I was just too excited!" She said with a huge smile on her face. I stared at her intently....surely she couldn't be....  
  
        "Aren't we all! Now I have a GOOD feeling about this, so how about we all introduce ourselves? Starting with our first arrival!" Professor Oak declared. We all nodded silently and waited for her to start.  
  
        "Oh! Me? Ok then. My name is Lillian Sanders, Im 12 years old, and while I know I don't HAVE to share, I want to share why I couldn't become a trainer at ten. That reason being that my parents were worried about me travelling all by myself so after 2 years of begging they finally let me go on a journey." While it was hard to do so, I had to hold in a squeal. It really WAS her!   
  
        "Wonderful! Next?" I turned my head to look at the boy he was addressing.   
  
        "M-Me?! Oh! O-Okay...m-my name is Ethan Jackson, I'm also 12 years old. And the reason why I didn't go on a journey is because I was nervous....but my mom finally made me come here. And I saw Lillian riding her bike so I followed her cause I didn't know how to get here...." He said looking down blushing.  
  
        "Oh! So THAT'S why! You could have just asked me you know!" Lillian said smiling. Somehow Ethan's blush got darker after she said this and he started to shake.  
  
        "Hpmh! Pathetic! Anyways my name is Sarah Smith, I'm 12 as well. And while it's really none of your concern, the reason I didn't go on a journey is because I was too busy helping my father and none of the Pokemon were worthy enough for me." The pink haired girl I ran into earlier said. I so wanted to punch her in the face for that! Pokemon not being worthy of her?! How dare she!  
  
        "Ah....I...I see..." Professor Oak said rather reluctantly. I'm not sure if he was miffed like I was or unsure of what to say to that. Either way he was tense. "And now for our last arrival!" He said quick to turn the attention to me. I jumped a bit because I was so focused on glaring at Sarah.  
  
        "Oh! S-Sorry! My name's Ryoko Ann, I'm 12 too, and the reason I wasn't allowed to go on a journey for so long was because my dad is really well know around the world, so he was afraid that I could get into trouble, but my second cousin finally convinced him it would be good for me to go on one." I told them.  
  
        "Very well done! Now! Let's choose your Pokemon shall we? Lillian! You first!" The Professor said turning to her. Lillian nodded and went over to all the Pokemon- who had gotten in a line waiting to be picked. But as I looked at the Charmander he seemed to have this look to his eyes- it was awful. I don't know what they said but it hurt to see him like that. While I was staring, Lillian had picked her starter- the Eevee. Then next came Ethan, who decided to pick the Bulbasaur after he saw that he was like him- shy but sweet. Then next came Sarah, and let me just tell you- what she did, IS UNFORGIVABLE ON SO MANY LEVELS!!! Professor Oak suggested that she take the Charmander and what she said about it made me blow my top!!  
  
        "Why on earth would I want such a pathetic Pokemon when I can have this amazing Squirtle?" She said sticking her nose up in the air. The Squirtle she chose did the same after taunting the poor thing a bit. Charmander was just crying his little eyes out.   
  
        "HOW DARE YOU!!!" I stormed over to her and did the first thing to my mind. I punched her hard enough to send her to the ground. "You are despicable! How dare you call him pathetic! A Pokemon gets stronger by training and companionship! You can't judge it like that!" I said as I walked over to pick him up. As I did so, I saw the Charmander look up at me with wide eyes. It's obviously been here for a while by how it acts. Scooping him in my arms, he looked up to me and I smiled. I then turned my attention back to Sarah who was on the ground gawking at me like I just insulted an entire country.   
  
        "How dare you punch-" She started off before I cut her off.  
  
        "Listen to this Sarah! I'm going to raise this Charmander, and he'll become the most powerful Pokemon you have ever seen! Just you watch!!!"


	3. Opposite Side of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends Lillian and Ryoko reunite on a grand adventure through the Pokemon world! Battling rivals, Gym Battles and Contests at every turn, and what's this mysterious curse that seems to only affect pokemon?

Lillian's POV  
  
I stood talking with the Professor. He was actually quite interesting to talk to! The others filed in slowly but surely and I asked him about when we're getting our new Pokemon.  
  
"Sir, when are we going to pick our partners? I kinda wanna go first!" A boy walked in, soon followed by a pink haired girl. I was almost positive that I had ran past the boy and, when I took a break on Route 1, I had seen someone following me at a distance. I thought I had seen brown hair.  
  
"Well then, looks like your wish will come true! I'll allow you to go first then." A mint haired girl sat down, pointedly away from the pink haired girl.  
  
"Oh sweet! Really Professor?" I was so happy! But in the back of my mind, the green haired girl's appearence bugged me. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite remember who. Oh well. Pokemon first, strange girl who reminded me of someone later!  
  
"Well first come, first serve as they say. And I don't think the others will be mad about it." Professor Oak responded with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hmph! I should get to choose first no matter what! I AM going to be the best trainer." Said the pink haired girl. I wanted to roll my eyes at her for being so rude. The Professor led us to where the Pokemon were and I almost wanted to giggle at the sight of Eevee and Bulbasaur playing tag. Bulbasaur was desperately trying to catch the quick normal type, but Eevee only ran away a bit farther. Squirtle was looking at the two condescendingly, as if wondering how the two could stoop so low in its standards. A Charmander was huddled a bit away from the others, looking quite sad. I wanted to go comfort it, but I noticed the mint haired girl from before looking as if she wanted to do the same. Then Prof. Oak started speaking.  
  
 "Welcome young trainers! I'm very happy to see you all! As you know, a trainer normally starts their journey at the age of ten. But for reasons, that you do not have to specify, you four had to wait two years longer. Which is why I chose this year to have extra pokemon, so you could finally choose your starter and get started on your journey!" He told us smiling wide. I practically shivered in excitement, my grin growing even wider.  
  
 "Now with that said, I believe that we should go from who got here first to the last person."  Everyone looked at me as he said that and I couldn't help but chuckle nervously and rub the back of my neck slightly. Way to make me feel embarassed!  
  
"Yeah...I got here thirty minutes early. I was just too excited!" I said with a huge smile on my face. The mint haired girl's eyes gained a look of recognition but I didn't pay much mind to it.  
  
 "Aren't we all! Now I have a GOOD feeling about this, so how about we all introduce ourselves? Starting with our first arrival!" Professor Oak declared. They all nodded silently and waited for me to start.  
  
 "Oh! Me? Ok then. My name is Lillian Sanders, Im 12 years old, and while I know I don't HAVE to share, I want to share why I couldn't become a trainer at ten. That reason being that my parents were worried about me travelling all by myself so after 2 years of begging they finally let me go on a journey." I smiled lightly and waved to everyone.   
  
  "Wonderful! Next?" I turned my head to look at the boy he was addressing.   
  
  "M-Me?! Oh! O-Okay...M-my name is Ethan Jackson, I'm also 12 years old. And the reason why I didn't go on a journey is because I was nervous....but my mom finally made me come here. And I saw Lillian riding her bike so I followed her cause I didn't know how to get here...." He said looking down blushing.  
  
  "Oh! So THAT'S why! You could have just asked me you know!" I said smiling. Somehow Ethan's blush got darker after I said this and he started to shake.  
  
  "Hmph! Pathetic! Anyways my name is Sarah Smith, I'm 12 as well. And while it's really none of your concern, the reason I didn't go on a journey is because I was too busy helping my father and none of the Pokemon were worthy enough for me." Sarah gloated. Now that last statement was just uncalled for! I was almost baffled by how self-centered she sounded.  
  
  "Ah....I...I see..." Professor Oak said rather reluctantly.  I wondered if he sounded so unnerved by the girl's pompous-ness or how the mint haired girl was glaring at Sarah so harshly. I couldn't really blame her for her barely contained hostility though. That girl was starting to tick me off! "And now for our last arrival!" He said quick to turn the attention to the glaring girl. She jumped a bit and spoke with a start.  
  
  "Oh! S-Sorry! My name Ryoko Ann(a), I'm 12 too, and the reason I wasn't allowed to go on a journey for so long was because my dad is really well know around the world, so he was afraid that I could get into trouble, but my second cousin finally convinced him it would be good for me to go on one." Ryoko said to us, seemingly startled out of glaring at Sarah.  
  
   "Very well done! Now! Let's choose your Pokemon shall we? Lillian! You first!" The Professor said turning to me. Looking at the Pokemon who were now in a line and waiting to be picked. I noticed the little Charmander still looking oh so sad, and I seriously contemplated on choosing it, but Ryoko was looking at it with such sympathy that I just gave it a small smile and chose the Eevee. It happily jumped in my arms before deciding to stand on my shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh at it's adorableness.  
  
I watched as Ethan chose the Bulbasaur and was about to start chatting with him about perhaps what he planned to do on his journey when I over heard a conversation that immediately made me furious.  
  
"Sarah, why not choose this Charmander here? I'm sure you two could get along..." Professor Oak suggested lightly but her response was so unprecedented, so wrong, that I was stunned into silence.  
  
 "Why on earth would I want such a pathetic Pokemon when I can have this amazing Squirtle?" She said sticking her nose up in the air. The Squirtle she chose did the same after taunting the poor thing a bit. I looked at the Charmander and my heart broke at the sight of its teary eyes. Eevee was growling at the girl from my shoulder. The next series of events passed in a blur.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Ryoko screeched and stormed over to her, raising her fist to strike. She punched her hard enough to send her to the ground. "You are despicable! How dare you call him pathetic! A Pokemon gets stronger by training and companionship! You can't judge it like that!" She snapped as she walked over to the Charmander. She picked him up, and as she did so, I noticed the Charmander look up at her with wide eyes. She smiled at it gently before turning her attention back to Sarah who was on the ground gawking at Ryoko like the girl just insulted an entire country.   
  
 "How dare you punch-" She started off before she was cut off by Ryoko's furious growl.  
  
 "Listen to this Sarah! I'm going to raise this Charmander, and he'll become the most powerful Pokemon you have ever seen! Just you watch!"


	4. Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A NEW LAPTOP! I AM BACK!!!

Ryoko P.O.V  
  
        "Fine! Go ahead and kick me out! I don't want to be with some prick who doesn't understand what the first thing about being a trainer is!" I shouted and I turned face and stormed out of the building. Stupid, whiny, little pink haired- UGH!  
  
        "Char?" I looked down to the Charmander I had in my arms and saw the confusion in his eyes. I took a deep breath before looking at him with a smile. Now's not the time to stress over something so trivial. I had to make sure that this Charmander knows.  
  
        "Confused on why I chose you huh? Well it's because I think you have great potential. You may have been hurt before, but that's something we can work through. And it's those who have been hurt the most- that turn out to be the strongest." I told him kissing the top of his head. The Charmander was shocked at first- and a little embarrassed that I kissed him in such an affectionate way- but then I saw him gain a real big smile and started to cheer. I smiled at him before looking at the landscape, where my thoughts drifted off to Lillian.  
  
        "I wonder if she remembers..."  
        ~~~ A Le Flashback ~~~  
        Temporary Third P.O.V  
  
         In a nice little place near the border of Kanto and on the very edge of Johto, lays New Bark Town. The home of many nice people and residence to the region's Pokemon Professor, Professor Elm. In the home near the lab, a little girl is trying to convince her father to let her visit the Pokemon Lab to meet the visitors that are coming.   
         
        Back To Ryoko P.O.V  
          
        "Daddy please?~~~" I asked throwing my arms over his lap. I'm literally on my knees here begging for like the tenth time today! But even as I continued to do so, he still wouldn't budge on his decision. Now I see why Mama calls him a "stubborn dragon"!  
  
        "For the last time- no! Professor Elm doesn't even know who's coming over to visit. They could be Team Rocket grunts or something! They could take you hostage!" He replied rather annoyed. At least he looked annoyed. Mama said when he was annoyed, his hair seemed to get more spikes than it already had and his hair looked like a Sandslash's back. Speaking of Mama, she's been listening in on our conversation the whole time and making dinner. She had that look on her face that said "Mama knows EXACTLY how to handle this".  
  
        "Come on, you stubborn dragon, Professor Elm will have the Pokemon there to delay any trouble before you get there. He's raised them well enough. And  if I remember correctly, you said that the Team Rocket Grunts were weaker than any region's starters." Mama said to him with a small smirk on her face. Daddy looked up at her with a glare but sighed. That's the great thing with him, he knows when he's been beaten.  
  
        "I suppose you're right- but the first sign of danger and you run! You got it?" Daddy proclaimed, glaring down at me. But I could see that look in his eyes that said "And try and have fun." All I did was smile wide and nod my head real fast before rushing out the door.  
  
        ~~~ Still A Le Flashback At Elm Labs ~~~  
        As I entered the Pokemon Lab I looked around to see if there were any issues. I smiled as I saw that everything was normal and started to walk past the test tubes, all the different Pokemon, and the lab helpers who were feeding them. As I walked past I noticed that a lot of the helpers we're doing some cleaning. It must be for the people coming to visit.  
         
        "Huh? Oh! Well if it isn't little Ryoko! You managed to convince him?" I smiled wide and nodded my head. Professor Elm is a really nice guy, if I couldn't convince Daddy on something I really wanted, then he could if Mama couldn't first.  
  
        "Yup! I was allowed to come because Mama made him let me!" I said as I greeted Professor Elm.  
  
        "Hahaha! I figured she might do that! Well in any case your dad doesn't have to worry. See, it turns out it's a new family that's coming to visit. They just moved here and they want to get to know the town." I sighed in relief.  
  
        "Thank goodness, Daddy was worried they would be Rocket Grunts or something. Whatever those are." Professor Elm just laughed.  
  
        "I can see why he would worry about that. I mean he IS the-Oh! Here they are!" I turned around to see where the Professor turned his attention to. When I looked I saw two adults standing next to him. One was a tall man with short messy light brown hair wearing a sweater vest over a white shirt with a pair of khakis and had bright green eyes under a pair of glasses. There was a woman standing next to him, she had long blonde hair that went down her back and made her outfit stand out ( [www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=12165...](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121657546) FOR THE LIFE OF ME I COULDN'T DESCRIBE IT!! DX ).  
  
        "Hello Professor Elm! It's good to finally meet you. I'm William Sanders. And this is my wife Charlotte." Said the man as he shook hands with him.   
  
        "As it is to you! I'm glad to meet the new neighbors!" Professor Elm proclaimed as he shook the woman's hand. He then turned his attention to something behind the woman. When I looked I saw a girl! She was around my age and had blonde hair like the woman and bright green eyes like the man. She was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of overalls. "And this must be Lillian! Why you're no older than little Ryoko here! Ryoko come and say hello." He said glancing over to me. I smiled over to her and waved.  
  
        "Hello! It's nice to meet you. You're name is Lillian right? Lillian Sanders?" I asked her. She was still hiding behind her mom but she still nodded at me.  
  
        "Yes....and your name is Ryoko?" She asked. She tried to hide further but her mom side stepped and revealed her fully. She was no taller than I was and she seemed to be really scared.  
  
        "Yep! Ryoko Ann's my name! I live here with my Mama and Daddy. Well Daddy is often gone but it's kinda his job." I said with a smile.  
  
        "Her father's job involves leaving them?" Mrs. Sanders asked. I looked at her confused. I couldn't tell you what she was feeling, but she didn't seem to like the idea of Daddy doing that.  
  
        "Well yeah, he has Grandpa to take care of, then there's his cousin who "needs a reality check" as Mama puts it and-"  
  
        "Ok Ryoko! That's enough." I looked over at Professor Elm who was waving his hands in a weird way. I don't know what it meant but I guess he was trying to stop me from giving anything else away.  
  
        "I don't get it, why would her father be like that?!" Mrs. Sanders asked angrily.  
  
        "Oh! Please calm down. I'm sure you'll figure it out, give it about 10 minutes." Professor Elm told them nervously.  They looked at him confused but he just laughed a bit and turned back to our conversation, which we had started while that happened. It was all about trainers and Pokemon and the more we talked about it, the less scared Lillian got.  
  
        "Yeah! I definitely plan to go on one! But first I have to convince my parents to let me. They can be such worry warts sometimes." Lillian said pouting. I looked at her with wide eyes.   
  
        "You too? My Daddy says that I could be in real danger due to "certain factors" as he always puts it. But that's because of his job, why are your parents like that?"  
  
        "You're dad is smart. There are a lot of dangers out there. Bad people, bad pokemon, people and Pokemon side by side that will try to hurt you. That's why we worry." Lillian's dad said.  
  
        "That's just the icing on the cake. For me I have to worry about WAY worse." Everyone turned to look at the door to see the owner of the voice, and I swear Lillian's parents's jaws dropped all the way to the floor. I knew Daddy was big but not THIS big. "Come on Ryoko, time for dinner." He said smiling. I smiled wide and jumped into his arms.  
  
        "Ok! Bye Lillian! I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I waved giggling as he carried me out. But even outside I could still hear the last bit of the conversation between Lillian's parents and the Professor.  
  
        "No. Way. Her father is Lance the Dragon Master and Champion of Johto?!" Both Daddy and I flinched a bit at the loudness  of Mrs. Sanders, but we just kept walking as Professor Elm spoke up- laughing at what he said.  
  
        "Yep! And he made a new record too! That wasn't even 7 minutes!"   
  
        ~~~ The Last Day ~~~  
  
        "NO! I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO LEAVE!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" I stood there crying my eyes out even when it felt like I couldn't cry anymore. They can't leave! They just can't! I don't care what kind of business opportunity it is! They just can't take my best friend!!  
  
        "Please understand Ryoko, this is a big opportunity for us. We can't stay and we would miss Lillian too much if we left her here." Lillian's mom said to me. But I didn't relent even a bit. I'm not budging on this!  
  
        "But it's not fair! I don't want her to leave! We promised to be friends forever! How can we do that if she moves away?!" I wailed as I continued to cry. Mrs. Sanders kept trying to explain this to me but while I get it, it still isn't fair! Did they not consider my feelings when they agreed to this?!  
  
        "Sweetie-" Lillian's mom started but then the boat's horn rang signaling it was time to go. "Sorry but it's time to leave. Don't worry, I'll make sure she writes!" She said as she rushed back on. I continued to cry as I watched her climb the steps to where Lillian and her dad were. As I looked at Lillian I could see that she was crying just as hard as I was. After a bit, the boat started to move and Lillian along with it. I just stood and watched for a while...then I started to run after it to see Lillian once last time and make sure she knew one thing.  
  
        "LILLIAN!!!!" I shouted to her still crying and running. I saw her look at me and I shouted the one thing I've wanted to say and would say. Something that I hoped- no KNEW- would actually happen. "WHEN I CAN I'M GOING TO BECOME A TRAINER! AND YOU'RE GONNA TRAVEL WITH ME!"


	5. Remembering the Forgotten

Lillian's POV-  
  
After Ryoko got kicked out, I stood there for a minute and finally turned my mind to face the current conundrum I was facing: Why did Ryoko seem so familiar? Her reactions didn't really surprise me, and she sounded so familiar. The more I thought about, the more stupid I felt. How could I have forgotten her?!  
  
~Flashback~  
 _I was sobbing on the boat next to Dad, looking at the place where I had spent the best part of my life at. I didn't want to leave here. I didn't want to leave her! It wasn't fair, why couldn't I just stay with Ryoko and help Professor Elm? Sure mom and dad would be sad, but I wanted to stay here! The boat's horn sounded and I saw her talking to Mom. Mom was trying to placate Ryoko, but it clearly didn't work. She boarded and then the boat was moving. I watched as Ryoko watched us leave before suddenly chasing after us._  
  
"LILLIAN! WHEN I CAN I'M GOING TO BECOME A TRAINER! AND YOU'RE GONNA TRAVEL WITH ME!" She shouted as we finally moved past the dock. I turned to face her all the way and I shouted back to her:  
  
"YOU BETTER, RYOKO! I'LL HOLD YOU TO THAT!" And with that we were out of sight, and surely enough, hearing distance of each other. But with those last few words, I gained a look of confidence and faced the direction we were headed. I would convince my parents to let me go on a journey, whether I had to beg for ten minutes or ten years. I would never forget Ryoko's promise. Never in a life time.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I probably had an anguished look plastered on my face because next thing I know, Ethan is asking if I was alright. I gave him a small smile and grabbed my new partner off my shoulder so I could hold her in my arms. Eevee was looking at me equally curious and in her large eyes, I could barely see my face. There were small tears gathering at the sides of my eyes and an even smaller smile on my face.  
  
"I'm just thinking about something. You don't need to worry! So Ethan, what are you planning to do on your journey?" He still looked a bit worried but he brushed it off for now. We started walking towards the door, leaving Sarah to cry like a baby on the floor and be treated by Professor Oak's helpers.  
  
"I was thinking I might try everything and see what fits for me." He returned my small smile and I nodded in response to his answer. I'm glad he dropped the subject. I know he'll ask later, but for now I can revel in the fact that I had my best friend bak to me. "What about you, Lillian? Are you thinking of doing anything in particular?" I thought about his question before shaking my head no and humming a small tune.  
  
"Nah, I'm like you. I can't figure out what I want to do! There's just so much to try out. But I wanna talk to Ryoko about me travelling with her. She seems... Interesting I guess?" Ethan blushed a bit at my first comment, but he quickly looked at me with interest.  
  
"Do you and Ryoko know each other? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I just can't help but get the feeling..." He was waving his arms spastically and looked quite embarassed. He seemed like such a sweetheart, if not a little disorganized.   
  
"Yup! We used to be good friends, but then I moved away to Cerulean City. Hey, do you have a Pokegear?" He nodded and pulled it out. I quickly added my number to his and handed it back to him. I then proceeded to add his number. "Alright! I'll call you if I see anything interesting on my journey, like a cool spot to set up camp or a shop you need to check out. And call me if you need anything, or want to tell me something too. Anyway, see ya Ethan. Good luck!" He waved after me as I ran out the doors into the open air.  
  
The sunlight blinded me after being in the dimly lit lab, but even that couldn't keep me from noticing Ryoko staring into space while holding her Charmander in her arms. I walk up to her and tap her shoulder quietly. She jump and whipped around before a smile broke out on her face.  
  
"LILLIAN!" She hugged me so tight, I had to drop Eevee so she wouldn't be crushed. "I missed you so much! We are never seperating EVER AGAIN!" Ryoko was drawing attention to us with her shouting, but I could have cared less at that moment. I had her back! I had Ryoko back! I felt like I was in some kind of dream and any second I would wake up, but I knew that wasn't the truth. The pain I was feeling from her bear hugging me was too real.  
  
"I missed you too Ryoko. I missed you too."  
  
~Time Skip- Almost to Viridian City~  
  
We had finally left small Pallet Town and as Ryoko had promised, were travelling together to Viridian City. We were mostly catching up with what we had missed and simply reveling in the fact that our best friend had returned. We eventually turned the topic to our Pokemon and thus to what I planned to do with Eevee later.  
  
"So Lillian, do you have any idea what you want to evolve your Eevee into?" Ryoko looked at me curiously while I thought. There were quite a few evolutions Eevee could obtain but it was a pain to decide when you only had one.  
  
"Maybe an Umbreon or a Vaporeon. I can't really decide to be honest!" The Eevee in question looked up from where she was walking beside me. She and Charmander became fast friends after seeing how well their trainers got together and Charmander seemed to enjoy walking with the peppy Pokemon. We were walk up the crest of a small hill and just as we reached the top, we got to see a view of the massive city I had sped past without a second thought.  
  
"Well, looks like we made it to Viridian City, Lillian."


End file.
